bmetfandomcom-20200215-history
Sleep Study
About Sleep Study By Polycarp Keraka Western Technical College La Crosse Wisconsin Sleep study is a test that watches what happens to your body during sleep and is done is a Sleep Lab.Sleep Labs team consists of board certified Pulmonologists, Medical Directors, Registered Respiratory Therapists, and Technologists The study is done to find out what is causing one's sleep problems.The most common Sleep problems are: Sleep Apnea, Insomnia, Narcolepsy, Parasomnia, Somnambulism, Bruxism, Fibromyalgia, Hypersomnia, Cataplexy, and other Minor Sleep Disorders Sleep studies can also determine whether you have a problem with your stages of sleep. The two stages of sleep are non-rapid eye movement (NREM) and rapid eye movement (REM). Normally, NREM and REM alternate 4 to 5 times during a night's sleep. A change in this cycle may make it hard for one to sleep soundly.The most common sleep studies are: * Polysomnogram This test records several body functions during sleep, including brain activity, eye movement, oxygen and carbon dioxide blood levels, heart rate and rhythm, breathing rate and rhythm, the flow of air through your mouth and nose, snoring, body muscle movements, and chest and belly movement. * Multiple sleep latency test (MSLT) This one measures how long it takes you to fall asleep. A video camera is used to record movements during sleep. * Multiple wake test (MWT) This test measures whether you can stay awake during a time when you are normally awake. Currently,over 60 million Americans suffer from one of the various sleep disorders. These sleeping disorders can have a profound effect on a person's life.Leaving a sleeping disorder undiagnosed and untreated not only affects your life, but also people around you. Your own health is jeopardized by increasing the risk of high blood pressure, stroke, heart disease and immune system damage and even those around you can be placed at risk by your fatigue, inability to concentrate, and rapid mood swings. Of course there is also the lack of sleep your sleeping partner may be experiencing due to the chronic snoring. A sleep disorder diagnosis will help find out what the problem is and with correct diagnosis, prescription can be made to improve the condtion. Sleep Statistics Insomnia * 20%-40% of all adults have insomnia in the course of any year * 1 out of 3 people have insomnia at some point in their lives * Over 70 million Americans suffer from disorders of sleep and wakefulness * Of those, 60% have a chronic disorder Sleep Apnea * Over 18 million Americans suffer from sleep apnea * An estimated 10 million Americans remain undiagnosed * Over 50% of all apnea cases are diagnosed in people aged 40 and over * More prevalent in men than women * 4 to 9% of middle-aged men suffer from apnea * 2 to 4% of middle-aged women suffer from apnea Narcolepsy * Affects as many as 200,000 Americans * Fewer than 50,000 are diagnosed * 8 to 12% have a close relative with the disease * Affects men slightly more than women * 20 to 25% of people with narcolepsy have all four symptoms (excessive daytime sleepiness, sudden loss of muscle function, sleep paralysis, hallucinations) Restless Leg Syndrome * Affects as many as 10% of Americans * Can begin at an early age and worsens with age * Pregnancy or hormonal changes can temporarily worsen this disorder Children & Sleep * Over 2 million children suffer from sleep disorders * Estimated that 30 to 40% of children to not sleep enough * Children require an average of 9 to 10 hours of sleep each night Women & Sleep * Women are twice as likely as men to have difficulty falling and staying asleep * Pregnancy can worsen sleep patterns * Menopause and hormone changes cause changes in sleep Older Adult * Over half of those over the age of 65 experience disturbed sleep * Those over 65 make up about 13% of the US population, but consume over 30% of prescription drug and 40% of sleeping pills General * Adults require an average of 8 to 8.5 hours of sleep each night * Sleep problems add an estimated $15.9 billion to national health care costs * 84 classifications of sleep disorders exist Category:News